The invention relates to a flexible space holder. The flexible space holder can be inserted into a human or animal on a temporary or permanent basis.
In modern medicine, many defects in the human or animal body can be compensated or minimized by the use of implants. For example, space holders for vertebrae or intervertebral discs are known to be used as replacements for a vertebral body or an intervertebral disc.
It is important to use materials which are compatible with the human or animal organism, so that the implant is not rejected or does not disintegrate upon being implanted. Accordingly, the choice of materials for implants is important and somewhat restricted.
In addition, it is advantageous to form simple space holders from as few parts as possible. The more parts the space holder is made from, the harder to implant and the greater the possibility of malfunction at the connection site. Therefore, preferably implants are formed from as few parts as possible.
Despite these issues, space holders must fulfill several different functions, making it desirable to use different materials and/or several parts in forming the space holders. For example, it is desirable for spacer holders not only to fill the space and hold the vertebrae at a certain distance from each other, but also to facilitate a certain degree of movement of the vertebrae towards each other, i.e. enabling movement and articulation within certain narrow limits.
DE 10056977 C2 describes a space holder with a bellows-shaped piece of tubing extending in the longitudinal direction of the implant between support elements which abut the vertebral bodies. The bellows-shaped piece of tubing is made from a tightly woven or knit textile material. This space holder, however, has the disadvantage described above, in that several different types of materials are used and are then connected to each other. In view of the materials and construction, there is an increased risk of possible malfunction of the space holder.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide flexible space holders which are made of the fewest possible parts, yet which provide a certain degree of flexibility and mobility within the implant or region wherein the implant is implanted. Preferably, the space holder is made of one piece of material or a few pieces that are easily interconnected, so that the flexible space holder can provide the desired degree of flexibility and mobility. In addition, the flexible space holders of the instant invention are easy to manufacture and implant, are safe in operation, and have a long lifetime and diverse application possibilities.
In the prior art, space holders with the desired mobility or elasticity are obtained using various parts connected together. In addition, the individual parts of these prior art space holders generally are made of different materials that are connected together to form the space holder. This invention, however, in one embodiment, provides for a flexible space holder made from one type of material which imparts the desired flexibility and mobility to the flexible space holder, by placing recesses in the actual flexible space holder itself.